Zyra
Ability Details Zyra spits a vengeful thorn in the direction of the cursor, dealing | }} true damage to every enemy it passes through. |leveling2= 1900 70 |range= |targeting='Rise of the Thorns' is a passive ability that triggers on Zyra's death. Vengeful Thorn is a linear, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype=True |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Vengeful Thorn is quick cast by default. * Zyra's death timer begins when she dies, not when Rise of the Thorns has finished. In the event that the respawn timer is shorter than the time she spends in Rise of the Thorns, her respawn timer is extended so that she has a minimum respawn time of 2 seconds. * Zyra can only fire Vengeful Thorn with an ability she has ranked. For example, if has not been ranked she cannot use the first ability slot or its shortcuts (default: Q) to fire the Vengeful Thorn. |video=Zyra IVideo }} Zyra sprouts thorns at the target location after a -second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within the area. |description2 = :}} If Deadly Bloom hits a seed, a Thorn Spitter grows that lasts for 10 seconds. Thorn Spitters have a ranged attack and deal 23 ( Zyra's level) magic damage. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Deadly Bloom' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Zyra QVideo }} Zyra gains bonus cooldown reduction. |description2 = Zyra periodically stores a seed and can hold up to 2 at a time, and can only have 4 seeds placed at any one time. |description3 = Zyra plants a seed at a target location for 30 seconds, granting of a small area around it. After seconds, enemy champions can step on a seed to destroy it - but will be for 2 seconds. |description4 = If one of Zyra's basic abilities hits a seed, a plant will grow that automatically attacks nearby enemies. Extra plants striking the same target deal only half damage. |leveling = |range = 850 |cost = 1 |costtype = seed |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Rampant Growth' is a ground-targeted trap that detonates against a single target. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block the seed detonation (this is a special case). |additional= * The true sight can be removed with . * Seeds can be targeted by allied abilities, such as and . * Seeds cannot be targeted by enemies (including towers) and as such will not detonate enemy traps, such as or . * While only four seeds can be placed at a time, there is no limit for the number of plants grown at the same time. With maximum cooldown reduction and max ranked Rampant Growth, it is possible to have 8 plants active for brief amount of time. * The minimum recharge time for each rank of this skill is 10.2 / 9.6 / 9 / 8.4 / 7.8 . |video=Zyra WVideo }} Zyra sends vines forward in a line, dealing magic damage and enemies hit for a short duration. |description2 = :}} If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher grows that lasts for 10 seconds. Vine Lashers have a melee attack that deals 23 ( Zyra's level) magic damage and enemies hit by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Grasping Roots' is a linear, pass-through skill shot. Root is a form of crowd control that prevents the target from moving, including movement abilities. *'Projectile Speed:' 1150 |projectile=true |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Zyra EVideo }} Zyra summons the fury of nature, growing a twisted thicket at the target location which deals magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward, for 1 second. |description2= :}} Plants within the thicket are enraged, increasing their attack speed by 50%. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Stranglethorns' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage or the knockup, depending on when the spellshield is activated. |additional= * Plants do not need to be active before Stranglethorns is cast to gain the bonus attack speed. Plants grown during the 2 seconds prior to the knockup will also be enraged. * Plants already grown before the ultimate is cast will have their duration refreshed if they are inside the area of effect. |video=Zyra RVideo }} Pets will apply a 15% slow. * Does not apply on-hit effects. * Does not affect/is not affected by , , and Blind, because the basic attacks count as spells. * Benefits from (although they cannot move). * Contrary to popular belief, plants will not prioritize enemy champions by default. While Zyra has an active plant, her basic attacks against champions will "mark" them as a target (placing a small icon above their head). The mark will fade if Zyra loses sight of a marked enemy. Plants will prioritize: ** Marked enemy champions. ** Zyra's attack target. ** Unknown default priority, likely the nearest enemy. * Note that plants will often prioritize enemy champions on their first attack, which will occur almost instantly upon being spawned. Their attack priority will kick in on their second attack. * Cannot attack structures. * Plants take modified damage from all sources: ** Auto-attacks from minions and monsters deal 1 damage. ** Auto-attacks from champions deal 2 damage. ** Area of effect abilities deal 3 damage. ** Single target abilities deal 4 damage. ** attacks deal 4 damage. ** Turrets deal 6 damage. ** and deals 6 damage. * will ignore plants, as it ignores all non-champion targets. * Attacks count as spells in the sense that they proc and other spell shields, such as and as well as spell on-hit effects such as and , but does not count as a stack for or * Will stop attacking when silenced, due to the nature of its basic attacks. |health=6 |abilitypower= 23 (+ /Zyra's level) |damagetype=Magic |range=750 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |attackspeed= ( with ) |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 }} /Zyra's level) |damagetype=Magic |range=400 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |attackspeed= ( with ) |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 }} References cs:Zyra de:Zyra es:Zyra fr:Zyra pl:Zyra pt-br:Zyra ru:Zyra zh:婕拉 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Knockup champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Snare champion Category:Slow champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Sight champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion